


Voltron and the Saiyans

by StoneWeaponX



Category: Dragon Ball, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneWeaponX/pseuds/StoneWeaponX
Summary: after rescuing Allura's cousin Romelle they learn of a race she thought was wiped out by Zarkon. the Saiyans, now the Saiyans and Voltron team up to take down Zarkon, Haggar and their son Lotor. watch as the Saiyans reach new heights and make sacrifices to save the ones they love and for the sake of the galaxy





	Voltron and the Saiyans

Hey everyone I kinda rushed this story at first but I went back and this is the edited version but I wanted to say while I was watching Voltron and seeing all these new beings I kinda had a thought. What if Saiyans/ Namekians/ Frieza Clan/ where in the same universe imagine the action. Ill admit that I couldn’t come up with good Saiyan names so I made the main saiyans half saiyans and gave them human names lol I hope you guys enjoy please R&R

 

The castle of lions flew through space with Voltron and its crew aboard searching for planets to help free from zarkon’s control. One of the planets they freed was a small nomad civilization of Alteans that was ruled by princess Romelle a decedent of Allura’s cousin. She looked exactly like Allura except her markings where a bright green and her hair was always kept in a ponytail while Allura’s was always loose and flowing. Once they freed the lost Alteans they set them on a planet where they can thrive and be at peace however Romelle couldn’t leave Allura fight this fight on her own they were her people as well and she needed to fight for them. She left her younger brother in charge and joined Voltron in order to take down Zarkon. One night Romelle was wondering around the castle late at night taking in the sights and reliving the stories her mother told her how she was when she was a child. Her mother would always tell Romelle that when she was little her and princess Allura ran around the castle with a young prince of the Saiyans getting into all kinds of mischief as children and giving uncle Alfor so much grief. “its beautiful is it not?” Allura questioned behind Romelle’s back. Romelle turned around and smiled softly at Allura “its everything like my mother said and more its absolutely breathtaking “Romelle answered as she leaned against the wall. Allura looked at Romelle and was glad that the extra dress she had fit her and she couldn’t help notice how much they looked similar from the color of their skin and hair. “You know the surviving Alteans need a true leader there real queen…they need you now more than ever” Romelle stated which snapped Allura out of her thought “and they will have their queen after we defeat Zarkon and free all the planets under his rule” Allura answered as she placed her hand on Romelle’s shoulder “you and your mother did more than an excellent job leading them and keeping them alive I am forever grateful” Allura complemented which caused Romelle to smile “I have a question to ask you Allura…what is the deal with your Black paladin?” Romelle questioned with a slight smirk “Deal? What do you mean?” Allura questioned slightly confused “is he seeing anyone? When you landed on our planet and I saw him I instantly thought he was very handsome” Romelle explained which caused Allura’s face to slightly blush “no I don’t believe he is with anyone but-“ Allura answered but was cut off by Romelle “perfect then if you’ll excuse me I think ill go get to know the black paladin a bit better thank you very much” Romelle teased as she started to walk away slightly grinning. Allura felt her eye twitch and quickly slid in front of Romelle “STAY AWAY FROM SHIRO HE IS OFF LIMITS” Allura ordered with her arms extended wide cutting off Romelle’s path. Romelle smirked and crossed her arms “um Princess?” Both Romelle and Allura turned around to see Shiro who had just came from the training room drenched in sweat his muscles glistening and a towel on his shoulder standing in the hallway looking at them confused “why did you just order Romelle that im off limits?” Shiro questioned as he used his towel to wipe his sweat from his face. Allura’s face went bright red and she stuttered trying to think of something “oh she just ordered me not to ask you to spar with me something about humans being weak” Romelle interjected helping Allura. Shiro raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip “oh she did did she? Well Princess if you think im so weak maybe we can settle this with a spar of our own you and me princess” Shiro joked as he smiled softly at Allura and headed down the hall towards his quarters. Allura smiled sheepishly as she politely waved at Shiro and once he was out of sight Allura slowly turned around and glared at Romelle who was holding in her laughter “what? You should be thanking me, its because of me I got you a spar date with Shiro, and I wasn’t really going to go after him but I wanted to see how you felt about him and now I know” Romelle teased “what in the world made you think up of this idiotic plan Romelle” Allura snapped her face just starting to return to its regular color. Romelle smiled “I saw how you looked at him and I saw how he looked at you. You two act professional but I can see it in both of your eyes the way you two always stay behind to “discuss” important matters and the way he acted when you sacrificed yourself for him and how he charged forward saving you from Zarkon” Romelle explained which caused Allura to slightly blush “h.how do you even know that?” Allura questioned feeling heat run up the back of her neck “oh Hunk and Pidge told me, they also said how devastated Shiro was and how he was determined to get you back…at all cost” Romelle revealed and playfully winked at Allura “is…is it really that obvious?” Allura thought to herself slightly blushing “oh speaking of Zarkon there was an alley of Altea that survived the Galra invasion that I know would be more than willing to help” Romelle interjected. Allura’s eyes went wide as the news hit her “WHO?!...i thought all of Altea’s supporters where hunted down and their planets destroyed?” Allura questioned as she waited with anticipation. Romelle smiled and crossed her arms “well I haven’t met them Ive only just recently discovered their existence. It’s the saiyans.”

(Planet Vegeta)

A young man with a slight tan skin tone laid in bed shirtless with the bed sheets covering his lower half. His hair was black and ran down the back of his neck stopping at his shoulder blades and he had rugged facial features with dark brown eyes. He looked just like a human except he had a tail that came out of his body just above his rear. The young man ran his hand through his long hair and looked to his side to see that the bed was empty until the bathroom door opened to reveal a beautiful light skinned woman with short black hair fully dressed in black tights and saiyan battle armor that had shoulder pads that stuck out “Stone glad to see your still here I can’t believe a low class sayian like me was able to make the king’s son my boyfriend I can’t wait to tell my family, can you please get dressed and come down stairs to meet them im sure this they’ll be ecstatic knowing that their daughter is about to be a queen” the girl squealed as she exited the room “sure thing sweetie” the young man called Stone shouted. He got up and grabbed his clothes which was a pair of black tights with black and green sayian armor that didn’t have shoulder pads or sleeves. He quickly locked the bedroom door and opened the window and slowly floated down to the ground and quietly made his way around the house until he saw another young man around his age standing in front of him. He wore white lose fitted gi pants with a blue sash around its waist and an orange and black vest. He wore no shirt underneath proud to show off his lean and chiseled body. Like most saiyans their hair was black and had black eyes however this young man had dark blonde messy hair and green eyes and his skin was pale than most. “so this is where you been all night huh?” the young man questioned as he stood in front of Stone. Stone just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck “I hope this girl has a name man” the blonde saiyan questioned as he stared at Stone “of course she does its…its…umm…hold on give me a sec..” the blonde saiyan chuckled and shook his head slowly “your unbelievable Stone and what the hell are you wearing?” the blonde Saiyan stated as he looked over Stone’s attire “oh like your one to talk Travis. And they wouldn’t let me in the Saiyans club if I didn’t look the part. I can’t go in looking like im royalty you know. Did you bring my clothes liked I asked” Stone answered as he started to take off the saiyan armor. Travis rolled his eyes and handed him a bag that held his regular attire.

After Stone changed into his regular attire which consists of a torn pair of jeans, black and red sayian boots, his hair was tied up into a pony tail and he wore brown leather shoulder armor that only covered his left shoulder. Just like the Blonde Saiyan Travis Stone also didn’t wear anything under the leather shoulder armor. They both took off soaring through the air “I don’t get it Stone why do you dress like a Common Saiyan solider to hook up with girls in clubs” Travis questioned over the roaring winds “were both half Saiyans man they look down on us half breeds hell they almost wanted to kick you off this planet when they saw your hair” Stone explained “what will your father think? Just because he is the king of Planet Vegeta doesn’t mean he can keep covering for you and your little late night adventures” Travis attempted to scold in which Stone just laughed “just relax man let me handle the king ok well be fine” Stone reassured as they flew faster towards the castle.

Stone and Travis landed at the front gates of the castle and snuck past the guards and made it inside without alerting the guards. They snuck past the kitchen and the helpers of the castle and gently poked their heads around the corner to see their rooms. Stone smiled from ear to ear and turned around to whisper to Travis. “we made it man just the last home stretch and were home free”. Stone quickly turned the corner but ran smack into something solid and fell right on his rear-end rubbing his forehead. He looked up to see a tall man with short spikey black hair and a goatee on his face. He wore dark brown tights with saiyan armor that was white with the saiyan symbol over the left side of his chest, he had the saiyan shoulder pads that where red, he wore a cape that was red on the inside and blue on the outside the cape connected to his shoulder pads and his tail wrapped around his waist. The man just crossed his arms and glared at the two not saying a word “Busted big bro” a voice snickered behind the king and a sixteen year old revealed himself, he was light brown with dark brown eyes, he wore black pants and a blue jacket over his black shirt, his hair was long and slick back all the way down to his shoulders, he had a sword that had a sheath that had straps that clasped in front of his chest holding the sheath in place on his back, the sword was about the length of his upper body and the handle of the blade showed over his right shoulder. “Seriously big brother at least have some Saiyan pride.” A feminine voice added and behind Stone and Travis stood a fifth teen year old girl. She had a tan to her skin and her eyes were also dark brown she wore blue tights for her bottoms and her top, she also wore white sayian boots and gloves with white and yellow sayian armor over her long-sleeved blue tights, Her hair black and was in a low pony tail and her bangs slightly covered her left eye ”Julian Nyellie that’s enough…go and get ready for today I need to talk to your numbskull of a brother” the King ordered and the two siblings left leaving Stone and Travis alone with the King. “well there’s the king…he is all yours” Travis whispered loud enough so the king could hear which he focused his glare at Stone. Stone felt the heat from his gaze and slowly looked at Travis “Gee think he heard you Asshole?” Stone lightly joked “Travis leave us I need to talk to my son alone, go check on his brother and sister and make sure they’re getting ready then go and get ready yourself. My number one guard needs to look his best as well” the King ordered “as you wish King Antonio..” Travis whispered as he got up and left Stone by himself with his father. Stone dusted himself off and stood in front of his father. The King looked over his son and raised an eye brow when he noticed the little bruises on his neck and the slight claw marks on his chest “so…what is her name” the King questioned. Stone rubbed the back of his neck and gave his father a half smile “yeah about that….ive been trying to remember her name all this morning” Stone admitted. The king stroked his Goatee and frowned at his son “Seriously? Do you have no common sense son? Your reckless, foolish, stubborn, smartass, always sleeping around with women without a care in the world i…i..hehe it reminds me of me when I was your age” the King barked but took a deep breath and smiled slightly laughing as he placed his hand on Stone’s shoulder. Stone smiled back and they both started to head down the hall “you really need to take a break with all the sleeping around. If your mother where still here she would kick my ass for not kicking your ass” the king joked “the almighty King of planet Vegeta afraid of an earth woman? What would the other Saiyans think?“ Stone teased in which his father smacked him upside his head slightly lifting him off his feet “your mother may have been an earthling but she was…how did she say it…Latina? And she said that Latina women are a handful and she wasn’t kidding she was the only woman that I know that would face down Zarkon himself if she wanted too” the King explained as he looked over to see his son rubbing the back of his head frantically “that’s all good and all dad but…I don’t know I don’t care about settling down” Stone revealed as he crossed his arm and walked down the hall with his father. The king rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself “I said the same thing when I was your age and you want to know what happened?” the King stated as he looked at his son. Stone looked at him with curiosity on his face. The king smiled and looked down the hall “when our race was at its lowest we needed a planet…even if we had to take it by force. As king me and Travis’s father my friend Okara personally sought out to this undiscovered planet called Earth and i met your mother, and I tried to do what I did best with woman but she saw through my lies and at first we hated each other…but that hate turned to friendship and from that friendship blossomed our love and then you were born and four years after that your brother and then a year later your sister” the King explained as they continued to walk into the main hall. The king stopped and turned in front of his son “ look I want you to go and take a short dip in the healing pods and get those bruises healed up ok. I just got contact by an old family friend and I want you to look your best when you meet Voltron and Princess Allura of Altea” the King ordered “Princess you say? She sounds hot” Stone said aloud to himself as he crossed his arms and smiled to himself. The king felt his eye twitch and jabbed Stone in the throat not hard enough to cause serious damage but enough to get his attention “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BOY…Allura is a child hood friend of mine and I thought her kind was destroyed and were going to offer all the help we can so im going to say this once…The Princess is off limits and any female member of her family you hear me Boy?” The King ordered as Stone coughed harshly covering his throat with his hands “yeah sure no problem” Stone hastily answered in a hoarse voice. The king smiled and patted his son on his shoulder “good now go do as I said” the King ordered as both him and his son went their separate ways in the castle.

(With Voltron)

The entire team of Voltron where standing around the controls of the ship getting a debrief of Planet Vegeta. “so what can you tell us about these people?” Lance questioned as he leaned against Keith’s shoulder. Before Allura could explain Coran cut her off and stepped in front of her “ the inhabitants on Planet Vegeta are called Saiyans they closely resemble you humans except that they have a tail that resembles that of what you earthlings call a monkey and they can manipulate quintessence and use it as a weapon just like the ship however they call it Ki. The Saiyans always supported King Alfor but before the invasion the king was absent and we thought Zarkon eliminated them first.” Coran explained as he messed with his mustache “what if this is a trap set up by Zarkon? To lure us in and take us all out by surprise “Keith interjected “Romelle told me she got in contact with them and if these are the saiyans that served my father then they are extremely valuable in our fight against Zarkon.” Allura explained but was cut off when keith pushed Lance off and stepped closer “no offense Allura but im not even sure we can trust…Romelle who knows what Zarkon or Lotor did to them they may be in with the Galra and this is all a trap” Keith argued as he stared down both Allura and Romelle. “slightly hurt by the comment Allura calmed herself and before she retorted Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder stood by her side and crossed his arms “if Allura trust Romelle and the contact then that’s good enough for me and worth investigating” Shiro explained in which the entire crew shook their heads in agreement. Allura looked up at Shiro and smiled softly but then noticed in the corner of her eye she saw Romelle leaning against the wall smirking at her. Allura quickly looked away from Shiro hoping the look of embarrassment wasn’t evident on her face.

The castle of lions slowly descended towards Planet Vegeta and landed in front of the castle. The team of Voltron stepped out of the ship wearing their paladin gear and Princess Allura in her battle gear as well as Romelle except hers had green accents and she had a skirt that covered the back of her legs but not the front. As soon they set foot on land a swarm of Saiyan guards surrounded them their palms facing the members of Voltron as yellow orbs started to illuminate from their hands. The members of Voltron pulled out their Bayard’s summoning their weapons Keith his sword, Lance his sniper rifle, Pidge her shock Bayard, hunk his heavy assault gun. Shiro stepped in front of Allura and activated his Galra tech arm and it started to glow dark pink “EVERYONE STAND DOWN” a voice shouted and then a blonde saiyan floated down in front of the members of Voltron and faced the saiyan soldiers “everyone stand down it’s the King’s personal Guard” one of the shoulders spoke and they all lowered their hands “sorry for the misunderstanding we can’t be to safe these days” Travis explained as he extended his hand out towards Shiro “don’t sweat it…what is your name?” Shiro questioned as he deactivated his Galra arm and shook Travis’s hand. The Saiyan smiled and shook Shiro’s hand “its Travis and please if you all can fallow me” Travis guided as he lead the way towards the entrance castle. “wait you say your name is Travis? It sounds very… well like an earthling’s” Coran questioned as he walked besides Travis. “yes you are correct I am half human and saiyan. My father died protecting the king and the king took me in and raised me as one of his own” Travis explained as everyone entered the castle and stared in amazement at the structure of the castle. It looked as if it was the castle of lions but the colors where shades of white, red, and black. Allura stared in amazement as she looked over the entire castle “you like what you see Princess?” Allura turned around to see the King coming down the stairs that lead to the entrance of the castle. Allura instantly put a professional face on and elegantly made her way towards the King “King Vegeta I am ever so grateful and honored to see you alive and well and to see that your people are alive and thriving” Allura complimented as she slightly bowed. The King stopped in his tracks and slightly tilted his head and broke out into a loud laughter that caught Allura off guard “are you serious do I resemble my father that much? Do you really not recognize me Allura? “ the King questioned as he got closer. Allura tilted her head and in a sudden realization it clicked “A…Antonio?” Allura questioned which caused the King to smile brightly. Coran instantly looked at the King “Little Tony? Is that really you?” Coran questioned “yes it is and im glad to see your still here with the living Coran” the King answered as he shook Coran’s hand “wait im confused no offense but this guy looks like he can be older then Coran how do you guys know him?” Hunk questioned as he scratched his head. The King frowned which caused Allura to break out into a fit of giggles “the King here use to be good old friends with Allura when they were children believe it or not they were the same age and they had a crush on each other when they were teens am I right?” Coran answered and teased the two causing Allura to blush and look down and the King to slightly chuckle. Shiro felt his ear perk up when Coran mentioned that this Allura and the King use to have a crush on each other. He felt this sinking feeling in his chest but shook it off “yes well that was a long time ago and I thought all of Altea was lost.” The King answered as he looked into Allura’s eyes. Allura looked back “and we thought your race was lost as well how did you and your father survive? “ Allura questioned. The second Allura mentioned the King’s father a serious and hurt looked washed over his face “my father…never saw the invasion happen. Zarkon sent one of his agents and had my parents poisoned my mother and Father where killed before the attack he knew just like Voltron my father was the only one who can stop him…at such a young age I was appointed as king and I did everything I could to save my people…I saw my race dwindle to a handful…I was helpless. We have barely started to bounce back.” The King explained and Allura instantly regretted asking him about his father the original king, King Vegeta. “ah yes not to sound cold but that was an excellent strategy by Zarkon taking out King Vegeta he did possess a powerful skill that even rivaled that of Voltron” Coran revealed which caused the Members of Voltron to stare in amazement? “a Skill? Did he possess some kind of special Tech or weapon? “ Pidge questioned as she stepped closer. The King looked down at the small earth child “no…we can transform into a giant Ape called Ozaru. And my father was able to take that transformation even further and go super saiyan while in the great Ape Form. Ive tried to achieve such power myself but once I turn into the mighty Ozaru I can barely control it for a few minutes if I stay in that form to long I will lose myself to my primal instincts and do more harm than good.” The King explained “you said Super Saiyan? Like it’s a separate thing of its own” Lance questioned. The King smirked “yes it is…and its difficult to explain so I think it would be better to show you, Travis come here” the King explained as he called over Travis. Travis stood by the king’s side “Travis show our guest what a super saiyan is” the King asked as he stepped aside. Travis nodded and clenched his fist and brought them to his chest “aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH”, the Paladins took a step back as they felt gust of wind slowly start to push them back, Travis’s hair slowly started to stand on its end and the air around him started to pick up faster. Travis roar at first was low but as the wind started to pick up so did his scream. And in a blinding light the Saiyan called Travis transformed into a Super Saiyan his hair now gold and eyes now blue, he also had a little gold aura that traced his body. The Paladins stared in amazement as Pidge and Hunk shielded their eyes from the bright Aura, Lance and Keith took a step back as they both felt the power that radiated off the saiyan in front of them, Allura just noticed that during the transformation Shiro slightly stepped in front of her shielding her with his body and Shiro kept staring at the Saiyan. “this is called a super saiyan…and we can ascend even beyond this” the King informed and gave Travis a nod. Travis recognized the command and closed his eyes and focused as he raised his ki to the perfect level. “hmmmm….HAAAA” Travis shouted as he quickly transformed yet again his hair getting longer and spikier and blue electricity shot over and around his body and the wind was even more powerful, so powerful that Pidge had to hold onto Hunk if she didn’t want to tumble away. Romelle stared in amazement “how could they not take down Zarkon with this power” Romelle thought to herself “if you think this is amazing the King can go even further then this the max Transformation a saiyan can achieve “Travis revealed and all the paladins turned to stare at the King “yes this is true its called Super saiyan 3 and its more of a last resort type transformation. The stress on the body is too great and if you stay in that form for too long you could actually kill your body” the King revealed “how many Saiyans can use this ability? Or are you two the only ones?” Allura questioned “only a handful of us can use this…me, Travis,…his father when he was still with us, and then my Daughter who can go up to Super Saiyan 3 as well” the King revealed. Romelle took a step closer to the King “don’t you have two sons?. What about them?” Romelle probed. Travis returned back to his normal state and looked at the King “yes…my youngest son prince Julian takes more after his late mother he is more human than Saiyan however he is an exceptional fighter and swordsmen. My oldest son…Stone he is a Saiyan but he…he isn’t interested in the war he is more interested in having a good time, he doesn’t have any interest -“ “hey I do too have interest dad” The king revealed but was interrupted when Stone walked down the steps with his younger brother and sister by his side. The three of them made it down the steps and stood next to their father “I think he meant besides Vagina’s big brother” Nyellie joked as she elbowed her big brother and looked at the Paladins of Voltron and walked up to the one that was her height “most people call me Princess Nyellie but you can call me Nyellie” she explained as she extended her hand in front of Pidge “w-wow she is so beautiful” Pidge thought as she shook her hand slightly blushing. Prince Julian walked up to Keith and Lance and smiled “so Keith I hear you’re a good swordsman as well maybe you two guys can show me what you got” Julian jested as he unsheathed his sword. Keith smirked and pulled out his Bayard and summon his sword and meets it with his “anytime anywhere. Just because your royalty doesn’t mean I will take it easy on you” Keith warned as him and Lance both smirked at Julian. Stone slightly chuckled at how his younger siblings got along with their guest and saw that Travis was also going over plans with Voltron’s leaders the Black paladin and some Altean woman. Stone searched the Voltron crew until he saw a lone Altean woman who stood next to the other Altean woman, the two looked identical however something about this Altean stood out. was it the way that she held herself, the way she played with her hair, the way she intently paid attention to the Black paladin and how the other Altean woman spoke to each other she looked as if she meant business and when there was something she didn’t understand she had a habit of scrunching her nose. Stone looked over his shoulder and noticed his father was busy speaking to the older Altean and the stockier yellow Paladin and decided that this was the time to make his move. Stone slowly made his way towards the Altean woman who played with her hair. “ahh Princess Allura I see the rumors are true. They said you were beautiful but those rumors don’t do you justice Princess because you are absolutely breath taking” Stone flirted as he flashed her his crooked smile and crossed his arms. Romelle raised an eyebrow slightly blushing “uhh listen guy im not princess Allura im her cousin Romelle that’s the Princess over there” Romelle revealed. “YOU IDIOT” A voice shouted like thunder *THOOM* Before Stone could react to what Romelle just said his father flew towards him breaking the sound barrier and collided his fist to the back of Stone’s head sending him flying through the front doors. Everyone stared in shock at how the King just striked his own son and sent him flying out the door “I apologize for my son Romelle my son…he can be an idiot” the King Apologized as he bowed. *THOOM* Stone came flying back into the hall just inches away from his father “THE HELL WAS THAT FOR” Stone shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. The Paladins starred in amazement “h…how can he just shake off that hit” Pidge whispered to Nyellie “us Saiyans can take a great amount of pain and punishment then most species that is why we are warriors” Nyellie explained as she whispered back to Pidge “don’t be stupid boy you don’t think I know what you were trying to do there” the King scolded but both the King and Stone where caught off guard when they heard Allura break out into a fit of laughter “King Antonio your son is a spinning image of you in every way. He even used the same line you would use to sleep with princesses “Allura revealed covering her mouth “how exactly would you know that Princess?” Coran questioned as he eyed Allura suspiciously “its because I used the same line on her when I was this idiots age...but just like his mother it didn’t work” The King revealed as he continued to glare at Stone. Shiro clenched his fist and glared at the King but stopped when he felt a light slap on his shoulder and he looked to see that Allura was smirking “no need to be Jealous Shiro that was a long time ago and nothing happened” Allura teased causing Shiro to blush and cross his arms “I can’t believe I just said that “Allura squealed in her head as she also crossed her arms and blushed as well. Romelle stared at Stone and felt Rage slowly start to build up inside her “was…he trying to trick me into bed?” Romelle thought. Romelle clenched her fist cracking her knuckles loud and she slowly stomped her way towards Stone and the King. Pidge saw what was happening and grabbed Nyellie’s hand and moved her out the way. Nyellie smiled as she looked down and noticed that Pidge didn’t let go of her hand “he is brave for a human boy if only he knew what I was capable of “ Nyellie thought. “YOU DISGUSTING QUIZNAK” Romelle roared as she summoned all her Altean strength and crashed her fist to Stone’s Jaw and grabbed the back of his head and sent him slamming to the ground cracking the marble floor and leaving an imprint of his body to the floor. Princess Nyellie, Prince Julian, Travis and the King stared in shock as the Altean easily made quick work of Stone and stood over him her fist still clenched “well what do you know…looks like you finally met your match” the King joked as he got on one Knee and grabbed his son’s pony tail and lifted his head up out of the imprint. Stone coughed and spat out chunks of marble and scowled at Romelle as he forced himself on his feet and dusted himself off. Romelle crossed her arms and gave Stone a glare of her own “what? Do you want another one?” Romelle threatened as she raised her clenched fist. Stone spat at her feet and walked past her and Romelle scoffed in disgust as they both crossed their arms and went on opposite sides of the room starring daggers at each other.

The rest of the day went smoothly the King’s finest chef and Hunk whipped up a feast to celebrate the newly formed alliance and everyone raised a glass and chanted “to the downfall of Zarkon” everyone chuckled except for Stone and Romelle whenever their gaze landed on each other. Allura drank to much of the Saiyan wine and wasn’t aware that she was clingy tightly to Shiro’s arms gently feeling up his muscles and it was either the drink or Allura’s actions where making Shiro flustered. Romelle leaned over to whisper to Allura as she gently pulled the drink away from Allura “I think you had enough…your being a little to brave with your crush” Romelle whispered “What!?...well I think you’re not being BRAVE ENOUGH…*HICCUP*…why don’t you hit on your CRUSH…you know the one you “hate” hehe Sto-“ Allura slurred but Romelle quickly covered Allura’s mouth slightly embarrassed and slowly looked back up at everyone to see if anyone noticed and it seemed that everyone else was caught up in their own conversation and just before she was about to breath a breath of relief she caught Stone’s gaze and he had a smirk on his face as he took a sip of the wine. Romelle’s face went completely red “im going to kill Allura” Romelle thought to herself “Shiro if you don’t want me to kill your girlfriend id suggest you take her to bed…NOW” Romelle recommended slightly growling.

After the feast was over Shiro guided Allura to her room holding her up keeping her and himself balanced realizing he too had too much to drink. Shiro helped Allura opened the door and the two giggled uncontrollably. Once Allura walked passed the threshold of her guest room without any warning Allura started to take off her dress pulling it over her head but getting her head stuck. Shiro turned around to see a half dressed Allura in front of him and felt his blood run straight to his face and immediately looked to the ground “uh…Prince? Do you want me to leave?” Shiro questioned as he kept his eyes to the floor. Allura quickly turned around to the sound of his voice as she kept struggling to take off the dress “SHIRO!? SHIRO HELP ME IM SCARED” Allura pleaded in a panic tone as she kept struggling with the dress. Shiro took a quick glance at Allura and couldn’t help but smile at the sight “I know this may be a bad time but…god she is adorable right now” Shiro thought to himself as he helped Allura take the dress off keeping his eyes off her body. Once Allura was freed she couldn’t help but smile as she stumbled her way to bed almost falling a couple of times. Shiro rushed to Allura’s side and laid her down in bed but Allura didn’t let go of Shiro and with her Altean strength she pulled him into bed and held onto him like her own personal stuff animal. Shiro’s face burned as he struggled to get out of Allura’s iron grip but eventually gave up and looked down at the sleeping beauty and smiled and ever so gently ran his hand through her beautiful white hair “goodnight my princess” Shiro whispered as he made himself comfortable. Allura rested her head on Shiro’s chest and smiled softly and whispered slightly “goodnight my Paladin”

Romelle wondered the halls until she noticed that Stone was sneaking out of the castle with a bag and backpack filled to its limits. Romelle fallowed Stone careful not to let him know she was on his trail, Stone flew through the sky in the distance until Romelle noticed that he started to descend in the distance. Once Romelle reached where Stone had landed he was exiting a home and a young woman fallowed him out the door. She had long beautiful black hair and she was gorgeous but it was obvious she was poor from her dingy clothes. The woman cupped Stone’s cheek and she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and watched as Stone flew away into the night. Romelle felt a tightness in her chest which made her sick and uneasy but chose to ignore it “UGGHHH that Quiznak…this poor girl needs to know what kind of “Man” Stone really is” Romelle thought to herself as she made her way to the door. Romelle tried to read the sign but the Saiyan Language was difficult to decipher “Knowing him its probably a brothel or something” Romelle said to herself as she knocked on the door and expected to see a dozen of women in sleazy outfits however she was taken back when a child opened the door. “Can I help you?” the child questioned as he starred at the woman “uhh yes…is there someone who is in charge here?” Romelle questioned as she peeked her head in the door and saw that the home was filled with a ton of children not only Saiyans but from other species. The beautiful woman Romelle saw from earlier came out of the kitchen and told the child to go back and finish his food and gave Romelle a smile “hello I am Vocado. how may I help you? Are you looking to Adopt? “the Woman named Vocado questioned as she opened the door wider welcoming her in. Romelle stepped in the home and looked around seeing the children of every race run around, playing and laughing. “is that what this place is? An orphanage?” Romelle questioned as Vocado guided her into the small dining room as she saw the bag and backpack that Stone brought them was on the table and the children were eating food out of the bags filling their plates with their hearts desire. Vocado looked Romelle up and down and smiled as she handed her a glass of water “so you’re the Beautiful Alien that has a hell of a punch?” Vocado questioned which caused Romelle to slightly choke on her drink “im the what?” Romelle quizzed as she looked at Vocado to further explain. Vocado chuckled at Romelle’s expression “Stone was telling me that a group of Aliens came to visit and that one stood out…how did he say it…she was so beautiful she could take your breath away but she has a hell of a punch to knockout the strongest Saiyans cold” Vocado explained which caused Romelle to slightly blush “his Simple Flattery will not work I know who he truly is and that’s a pig” Romelle answered quickly as she took another sip of the Water. Vocado smiled softly and looked at the Children and smiled more as she saw the children continue to laugh and play “then you don’t know the real him…I thought the same thing when I first met him. I was at a club with my friends and I saw him hitting on one of my friends and I heard him practically sweet talk his way into her bed” Vocado explained which made Romelle feel sick to her stomach as she imagine Stone going home with some stranger but quickly chased those thoughts out of her head as quickly as they came “I worked in this orphanage for most of my life and not a single person on this planet cares about these children except one person who made donations without ever leaving a trace. It wasn’t till one night when one of the kids was walking home late and a drunk stumbled out of a bar and…he tried to have his way with the child…I heard the screaming and I tried to help but im not a warrior and his friends held me down and made me watch as this….man was about to do unspeakable things. Just as I thought all was lost Stone came flying in and grabbed the man off the child and threw him through the wall of the bar knocking him out instantly. The two men who held me down got off of me and started to unleash a barrage of ki blast on Stone hitting him all over his body covering the entire area with dust and smoke, I thought Stone was done but once the dust settled I saw Stone was just standing there smiling as he slowly stepped closer towards the two thugs and in an instant he disappear and reappeared behind one of the thugs and striked him on the back of his head knocking him out. The last thug flew into the air to gain some distance and took in a deep breath and released a highly concentrated ki blast out of his mouth towards Stone. And again Stone he just…smiled and he put one foot back and both his hand where to his far side of his hip and he shouted “GALLICK GUN” and an intense beam of pink ki shot out of his hands and collided with the thugs ki. At first they were evenly matched that was until I realized that Stone was just having fun while the thug was struggling giving Stone every bit of strength he had then Stone gave one last shout and his Gallick Gun overpowered the thugs ki blast easily and blew him out of the sky. After that I realized the person was the man who I thought was a pig was actually the one looking out for the children when no one else was… that’s when I found out that he is also an idiot who acts tough but he is actually…kind” Vocado explained after she told her story. Romelle was deeply intrigued with the story as she imagined that night and seeing Stone come in and save the day. “why does he act so hard to be someone he’s not?” Romelle questioned. Vocado shrugged her shoulders “that’s what ive been asking myself since I became his friend and I haven’t found out. He keeps his secrets close to his chest” Vocado answered. Romelle stepped out of the orphanage and stared at the castle and smiled as she thought of how the children of the orphanage had at least someone looking out for them.          

Stone leaned against the castle’s walls and stared into the night his tail gently swishing in the cold night air. Stone raised his palm in front of his face and summoned a light blue orb and focused on the concentrated ki “that’s impressive even for you” a voice stated breaking his concentration. Stone looked over his shoulder and saw Romelle who slowly made her way to his side keeping her distance. Stone chuckled and summoned the blue orb back in his hand and looked at Romelle “if you think that’s impressive you should check this out” Stone stated as he took a few steps forward and unleashed a barrage of different colored ki blast into the night sky causing them to explode into beautiful colors of Blue, Red, Pink, and yellow. The sky lit up as if there was a private firework show just for them two. Romelle stared in amazement and she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Stone looked to his side and saw the smile on Romelle’s face and felt a warm tug feeling in his chest which caused him to smile “its absolutely beautiful Stone” Romelle stated as she kept her eyes on the sky filled with beautiful colors. Stone crossed his arms and looked back up towards the sky and slowly scooted towards Romelle. Romelle noticed this but also noticed that Stone’s tail was being more active than before turning in different directions as if it had a mind of its own. Romelle smirked as a devious plan ran across her mind, she slowly scooted closer to Stone and kept her eyes on his tail and saw that he was oblivious to her actions. And in a split second she lunged towards Stone’s Tail and latched onto it with her grasp “AH HA GOT YOUR TAIL HEHE” Romelle chuckled but noticed that Stone fell to his knees completely stiff unable to move. Romelle looked at him questionably but noticed that the harder she squeezed Stone’s tail the weaker he got. Stone’s body locked up and he struggled to look up into Romelle’s eyes “AAAGGHH LET ME GO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS” Stone pleaded. Romelle was just about to let him go but a thought ran through her mind and she smirked as she tighten her grip on his tail “I will after you answer me this…why did you think I was Allura?” Romelle questioned as she waited for the answer. Stone growled in frustration “WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?” Stone growled behind his clenched teeth. Romelle smirked and clenched his tail a bit tighter “because you said there was a rumor about her…so why did you think I was her?”. Stone dig his nails into the ground and struggled to look up “i…I heard that Princess Allura was the most beautiful woman in the universe and when I saw you…well you fit the description perfectly” Stone admitted. Romelle slowly let go of Stone’s tail and looked down at him waiting for him to get up.

(Planet Vegeta’s orbit)

A Galra ship floated along Planet Vegeta’s orbit searching for the Paladins of Voltron. Inside the ship the Captain stood at the controls reading the results of the scan. He wore a black and red Galra version of Saiyan armor but it didn’t have shoulder pads like most. He wore black tights under his Armor and black Saiyan boots. His left Arm was replaced with a Galra robotic arm his right side of his face was half synthetic and his right eye was a cybernetic eye and His once tail was now gone. His features where that of an old man he was heavily scared from his past battles he wore a blue Band on his forehead that came down to his shoulder. His hair was short and Jet black like any other Saiyan “Have you located the Paladins Okara?” a voice questioned over the intercom system. Okara smiled softly “yes and as you guest they are on Planet Vegeta my Lord” Okara answered as he continued to adjust his targeting system on Planet Vegeta’s critical points. “good. Then you know the plan. Your revenge will be achieved.” The Voice stated. Okara stopped and smiled softly “yes…I will kill the King for leaving me to die and taking my son from me…its because of you that I’ve been given a second chance…Lord Zarkon” Okara answered in a sinister tone as he set the timer to the weapon system to go off in thirty minutes to blow up the Planet. Okara grabbed the intercom system as he readied himself to give a set of orders to his crew “Prepare the latest specimen that witch Haggar has created and send it to planet Vegeta “Okara ordered as he suited up and headed down to control the beast.

(back at the castle)

Stone got on his feet and dusted off his tail as Romelle stared at him “does…he actually think im beautiful?” Romelle thought as she clenched her fist and took a step towards him. “Stone…why do you –“ *BOOM* Romelle questioned but was cut off when a Galra spaceship broke through Planet Vegeta’s orbit and started to drop Galra Drones down by the dozens “oh no…” Stone said to himself softly. The planets Alarms started to go off signaling all warrior Saiyans to get ready for battle.

Allura shot straight up her head throbbing and the room spinning and she placed her hand on the mattress but felt something solid. She turned around to see a drowsy Shiro barely waking up but then she noticed she was half naked “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Allura shouted as she fell out of bed covering herself. Shiro stumbled out of the bed “Princess you dragged me to bed and wouldn’t let me go-“ *BOOM* Shiro tried to explain as the Sirens wailed and the castle shook tripping Shiro causing him to fall. Allura rushed to Shiro’s side and helped him up and she quickly got dressed in her battle suit and Shiro got dressed in his Paladin suit. They both rushed out of the room running into the rest of the Paladins all of them looking at Shiro and Allura questionably. Both their faces grew red and they tried to think of something as to explain why they both came out of the room together. The King, Prince Julian, Princess Nyellie came running down the hall and stopped with the paladins “I hope you guys are ready for a fight because Zarkon practically sent his entire fleet of drones.” The King explained but noticed someone was missing “where is you cousin Romelle Princess?” The King questioned. Allura looked but also noticed someone else was missing “I don’t know but where is your son?” Allura questioned. The king had a worried feeling in his gut but shook it off “im sure they’re fine but we need to go help” the King ordered “ill go help the paladins Father you and Prince Julian do what you can” Princess Nyellie stated and the king nodded. Nyellie ran up to the Paladins and grabbed Pidge’s hand and guided the Paladins to the safest route to their Lions away from the war zone on the ground. “Follow me son im going to need all the help I can get” The King stated as he placed his hand on Prince Julian’s shoulder “you gonna need a hand?” both the king and Prince Julian turned around to see Lance and Keith standing there smirking “wh-What about your lions?” The King questioned “Allura can Pilot the Blue Lion and the Red Lion responds to whenever me or Keith are in danger” Lance Explained as him and Keith ran down the hall with the king and his son “I guess you’ll see my swordsmanship in action” Keith stated which caused Prince Julian to chuckle “just leave some for me ok hotshot” Prince Julian joked as all four of them ran down the Hall with Lance snipping any Drone that tried to get the drop on them.

Stone watched as the Drones marched down the streets blasting away at the people. Stone clenched his fist and looked towards the orphanage and saw an entire Squad marching towards them. “NO” Stone shouted as a Light Red Aura surrounded Stone and he blasted into the Air until someone quickly Appear in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Stone stared down Travis who floated in front of him “where are you going Stone? You should be Evacuating like everyone else” Travis stated as he held his ground in front of Stone “Travis there’s the Orphanage down there, they haven’t left we can’t let them die” Stone Pleaded. Travis frowned and cursed at himself “Fuck….ok just don’t get in my way “ Travis ordered as he blasted towards the orphanage Leaving Stone and Romelle by themselves. Stone looked over his shoulder and smiled “I don’t know about you but im not big on following orders…how about you?” Stone stated as he extended his hand in front of Romelle. Romelle smiled slyly and reached out towards Stone’s hand “your damn right” Romelle stated.

(in front of the Orphanage)

Travis took on wave after wave of Galra Drones, Travis would disappear and reappear in an instant his fist and feet punching through the drones exo-skeleton. Travis Flew up high in the air and unleashed a barrage of Blue ki blasts taking out an entire squad of Drones “SENDS THIS TO YOUR BOSS YOU BASTARDS” Travis shouted as he extended his hand in front of himself and aimed it at a oncoming fleet of drones “BIG BANG ATTACK” Travis shouted as a giant Blue orb formed in front of his palm and the sphere screeched through the air and made contact with the fleet causing a fiery explosion to erupt in the center of the formation destroying the majority of them. “Hmph…useless scrap metals” Travis said to himself but was instantly tackled out of the air by one of the drones and then multiple drones started to dogpile on top of him holding him down “Dammit I let my guard down” Travis thought to himself until one of the drones stood above him and pulled out his sword and was about to pierce Travis’s skull. Travis clenched his eyes shut and waited for it but all he felt was a splatter of some liquid on his face. Travis opened his eyes and saw a fist through the Drones body and the drone was instantly tossed in the air and blew up in the sky. “need a hand asshole? “ Stone questioned as he kicked one of the drones off of Travis and unleashed a barrage of punches ripping the robot to pieces. Travis smirked and aimed a ki blast at one of the drone’s head that was holding him down and blasted its head clean off. Both Travis and Stone went back to back as they realized they were surrounded by drones “I taught I ordered you to evacuate?” Travis questioned as he sized up the enemies “since when have I ever listened to what you or anyone else had to say” Stone joked *SWISH* Just before one of the Drones where about to attack an arrow pierced through it’s helmet. Stone smiled while Travis looked up to see Romelle up on one of the building with her own Bayard that turns into a bow. She reached for one of her arrows in her quiver that was connected to her hip and pulled out three arrows and shot them all at once taking out three drones with ease. She ran from rooftop to rooftop shooting down drone after drone finishing the last one as she leapt through the air and landed in front of the two sayians “need any help boys?” Romelle questioned as she twirled her bow in her hand. The Children cheered as they saw Romelle take out the drones “I WANT TO BE LIKE HER WHEN I GROW UP” one of the boys shouted while one of the little girls clapped “they seem to like you” Travis stated as he studied the area “it be impossible not to like her” Stone added but stopped as he saw someone standing on one of the buildings “bravo young lady you did well but if you don’t mind I would like to see how my son fights, come forth and challenge your old man…Travis” Okara shouted as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself “D…Dad?” Travis stuttered as he looked as if he saw a ghost.

The King, Prince Julian, Lance and Keith helped evacuate all the civilians on shuttles in order for them to escape “so where do these Shuttles send them?” Keith questioned as he sliced through multiple Drones “we send them to a neighboring planet its our failsafe to lower the casualties “Prince Julian explained as he stabbed through multiple drones and quickly chopped them up into pieces. “dang that’s some smart thinking right there” Lance complimented as he took cover behind a wall and vault over it and shot down drone after drone in an instant “WHOOHOO THAT’S WHY YOU BRING YOUR SHARPSHOOTER” Lance shouted. The king who was in the Air blasting the last of the drones away until he saw an explosion of into the distance “Keith, Lance go and check on your team and my daughter Julian come with me” the King ordered and then him and Julian flew away towards the explosion.

(with the rest of Voltron)

Princess Nyellie guided everyone towards the castle of lions until they saw an army of Drones surrounding the castle “oh man theres to many of them, were done its game over we lost WERE GONNA DIE” Hunk shouted as he shook Pidge uncontrollably. Allura face palmed and dragged her hand down her face while Coran sighed , Princess Nyellie rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Hunk’s armor and lifted him up and away from Pidge with one hand. “never send a boy to do a Princess’s job…ill take care of those walking paper weights” Nyellie boasted “are you sure that’s wise Princess? I mean you are just a Girl” Coran explained which caused Allura to raise her eyebrow and walk away from him and stand next to Nyellie and crossed her arms as she stared down Coran “and what does that have to do with anything?” Allura scolded as her and Nyellie glared at Coran practically melting him down with their stares. While Coran stuttered trying to explain that he meant she was to young, Pidge walked up to Nyellie “are you sure you can do this?” Pidge questioned as she stood just inches away from Nyellie. Nyellie smiled softly and reached out to hold Pidge’s hand “im the Princess of all Saiyans I can more than handle myself so don’t worry your cute little head” Nyellie whispered as she took a few steps back and clenched her fist and focused her ki. The ground started to shake and the floor underneath her started to crack, electricity started to run over Nyellie’s body, a gold Aura started to show and the wind around her started to pick up “is she going Super Sayian 2?” Hunk questioned as he covered his eyes from the bright light but noticed that the Drones took notice of the bright light. Nyellie smirked at the question “HEHE….no. this….is to go….EVEN FURTHER BEYOND. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH” Nyellie shouted as the ground underneath her shattered and the world itself started to shake. Nyellie’s eyes went white and her muscles expanded while her hair grew out flowing down to the back of her legs and slowly turned bright gold. In a blinding flash Nyellie was floating in front of Pidge her now long hair effortlessly flowing in the cool night air. Nyellie gently floated down to the ground and smirked. Hunk pulled out his weapon and laid cover fire protecting Nyellie from the attacking drones “HEY NOW THAT YOU SUPER SAYIAN WHATEVER YOU THINK YOU CAN LEND A HAND?” Hunk shouted as he was being overwhelmed by the amount of the enemies that came towards them. Nyellie smirked and slowly walked towards the fight but Pidge grabbed Nyellie’s hand “no theres to many of them we will find another way “ Pidge warned. Nyellie smiled “quantity makes the warrior not quality…these soulless machines are no warrior” Nyellie explained as she disappeared from Pidged and Reappeared above Hunk. Nyellie put her hands together and slowly brought them to her hip “kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeeee……HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Nyellie shot her hands forward towards the enormous army and a massive blue beam of pure Quintessence shot out taking out every last one of them “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Nyellie kept shouting and her Kamehameha grow larger and more violent and it started to take down the abandoned homes and buildings “STOP YOU WON YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN” Shiro shouted as he was being pushed back by the sheer force and shielding Allura from the force. The sheer power proved to be too great as Shiro lost his footing and started to slide away. Allura planted her feet to the ground and grabbed Shiro by the back of his collar and held him from tumbling away and effortlessly brought him to his side. Nyellie snapped out of her rage and the Kamehameha slowly stopped revealing the trail of her destruction “….i guess I got a little carried away hehe” Nyellie confessed as she returned to her normal state rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Once they made it into the castle of Lions Keith and Lance just made it as well “where is my father? Where is my big brother?” Nyellie questioned “they…they headed towards those building over there…there was a couple of explosions I think a few Saiyans didn’t make it out” Lance explained as he held his sides breathing heavily obviously winded from running to the ship “Coran get the Ship up and running everyone else get in the ship Shiro your with me” Allura ordered and Shiro nodded as the two of them headed inside the blue Lion and blasted out of the castle with Princess Nyellie leading the three of them headed towards the location Lance gave them

“Who the hell are you?” Travis questioned as he stepped forward towards Okara “you were very young so I don’t expect you to recognize me however the fact still remains I am your father Travis” Okara revealed as he stood in front of Travis towering over his son “no my father gave his life defending the king… he died a hero” Travis shot back as he held his ground “no the King left me to die…the King is a cowered and a fool he had a chance to alliance himself with Zarkon and his father refused its because of his arrogance is why we are a dwindling race…join me son and I can be King and you will be the rightful Prince of the Saiyans” Okara persuaded while Travis looked down to the ground and contemplated. Stone looked at the two and saw the similar facial features and structures the two shared but all the Galra Tech that held “Travis you don’t really believe him do you?” Stone questioned as he walked towards him “BUT OUT YOU SPOILED BRAT “ Okara shouted as he thrusted his hand towards Stone and the sheer force sent him Flying through a building and then shot a red ki blast from his Galra hand causing the building to explode and collapse on top of Stone. “STONE NO” Romelle shouted as she ran after him and started to dig through the debris of the wreckage desperate to see if he was ok. Travis stared at Romelle completely shocked at what had just transpired. His Rage started to build and he began to shake with fury as he watched Romelle desperately dig to find Stone “so what do you say son…join me and Zarkon and we will rule as we see fit” Okara whispered. Travis slowly turned to stare down his father barely controlling his rage “h…how dare you….THATS MY BROTHER AAAAAHHHHHHHHH” Travis shouted as he exploded into a blinding light turning straight into super sayian 2 shocking his father with the amount of power his son stored “YOU BASTARD” Travis roared as he flew towards Okara and collided his fist Against his father’s cheek but fear ran up Travis’s spine when his father didn’t budge but instead he just smiled at him. Without a second thought Okara shot his fist into Travis’s gut lifting him off his feet. The amount of force and power that was sent throughout Travis’s body cancelled out his transformation and reverted him back to his normal state. Okara snickered as he grabbed his son by the neck and started to beat his son unforgivingly throwing him up in the air disappearing and reappearing above his son striking him down sending Travis crashing down to the unforgiving ground. Okara floated in the Air and activated his Galra Arm and as it glowed bright pink he focused his Ki in the Robotic arm and cocked it back as pink lightning and ki overflowed from his hand “you fool…BOMBER DX” Okara shouted as he threw the ki blast towards his unconscious son who had just started to crawl out of the hole his father made with his body. Travis looked up and flinched as he rasied his arm up feeling something pop in his shoulder “bi…big bang…attack” Travis whispered as he breath heavily and a small blue orb started to form in his hand but his father’s attack was hurling faster towards him. He does not have enough time *SWISH* Suddenly Stone appeared in front of Travis and looked up at the hurling blast and lifted his right arm “BIG BANG ATTACK” Stone shouted as a pink Ki formed in his hand and shot towards Okara’s attack colliding with his. A loud boom echoed through the area as Stone’s and Okara’s attack fought for dominance. Travis smirked and stood up using his right arm to hold his ribs “perfect timing jackass” Travis joked and Stone just smiled “oh I love it when you talk dirty to me” Stone quipped “CAN YOU TWO IDIOTS SAVE THE FLIRTING FOR LATER AND HELP EACH OTHER “Romelle shouted as he went to go help the orphans escape the locked up orphanage. Stone looked over his shoulder and flashed Romelle a smile while Travis used his left hand and placed it next to Stone’s and summoned a blue orb that grew bigger in size “BIG BANG ATTACK” Travis shouted as his own attack flew towards Stone’s combing his with his own forming a large purple orb that easily over powered Okara’s attack. Okara smirked as the three attacks flew towards him “not bad” Okara whispered as he waited for the attack to collide with him. A colossal scorching explosion erupted in the sky where Okara was and Stone and Travis both smiled victorious. Romelle stared at the two friends and smiled at their victory but fear quickly over took her body when she saw Okara instantly reappear behind the two sporting a sinister smile. “oh so close “ Okara whispered causing Stone and Travis to freeze and before they could process what happened Okara kicked Stone in the ribs sending him flying through another building. Travis quickly reacted and formed a fiery blue orb in his hand and aimed for his father’s face but Okara caught it and smirked as he slowly twisted his son’s arm bringing him to his knees “you are such a disappointment” Okara stated coldly as he activated his Galra arm and held it above his head and had it come down towards his son *CLING* Okara was shocked when he noticed a blade collide with his Galra arm stopping his attack just inches away from his son’s skull. Travis looked up to see Prince Julian blocking Okara’s attack with his sword. Julian looked down at Travis and smirked “you mine if I but in” Julian questioned as he flashed his signature goofy grin. Travis chuckled and struggled to get on his feet “he is all yours” Travis answered and with that Julian looked into Okara’s eyes and powered up to his limits and started to push Okara back and with one hard thrust he sent Okara stumbling back. Once there was a space between him and Okara Julian soared towards Okara attacking him with his sword and feet. Okara was amazed as he felt himself being pressured and pushed back from the child’s attack “Wh-WHAT!? IM BEING PUSHED? “Okara thought to himself as he struggled to find his footing with the onslaught of sword attacks Julian unleashed. Julian laid strike after strike however Okara’s armor was tough and held up against Julian’s attacks. “this is pointless my sword keeps bouncing off, I need to think of a new strategy” Julian thought to himself and then stopped attacking and with his free hand he aimed it at Okara’s gut “TAKE THIS AND BURN” Julian shouted as a fiery ki blast shot from his hand engulfing Okara in flames and sent him flying into a building. Travis stared in amazement how easily Julian dealt with his father, Romelle rushed to Stone’s side and helped him out of the building and he too was stunned by his little brother’s strength *SWISH*all of a sudden Okara reappeared in the air behind Julian and came crashing down his foot colliding with Julian’s back and sent him crashing through the ground. Okara gently floated out of the hole holding Julian by his long hair and held him up in front so that everyone can see “do you children honestly think you could stand up to me?” Okara questioned as he striked Julian in the back of his kidneys causing him to spit up blood and cry in pain “LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD” Stone shouted as he forced himself out of the rubble holding his left arm. Okara looked down at the young prince and tossed him to the ground and watched him crash to the unforgiving planet. Okara suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Stone and his Galra arm glowed bright and hummed with power “then ill kill you first then” Okara stated as he sent his fist towards Stone. Stone and Okara stared in amazement when Okara’s fist stopped. The two looked to see Romelle grabbed Okara’s hand last minute and smoke slightly sizzled from Romelle’s grasps “don’t you dare touch him” Romelle growled as she used her Altean abilities and she started to grow now over shadowing Okara and increasing her strength that she used to crush Okara’s hand “whoa…” Stone said softly as he stared at the now giant Romelle and wasn’t aware of the blush on his face and the fact his jaw was on the floor. Romelle effortlessly straight kicked Okara in the chin and sent him flying upwards in the air. Romelle pulled out her bow and started to shot arrow after arrow piercing Okara in midair over and over again and once Okara started to return to the ground she grabbed Okara by his leg and used her amazing strength to slam him to the ground repeatedly and grabbed his shoulder and sent his back crashing to her knee almost snapping him in half. Okara spat out blood and desperately teleported away just a few feet away from Romelle’s grasps as he frantically tried to regain his strength “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING” Okara thought to himself as he saw Romelle charge him and collided her shoulder into his body and sent him flying to a building leaving his imprint in the wall “first the boy then this alien girl…” Okara thought as he prayed himself out of the wall and fell to his knees “I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS…EVERYONE DIES” Okara shouted as he punched the ground causing it to crack “arrrrrgggggggghhhh…..AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH” Okara shouted as his eyes went blue and his hair grew out to his back and lightning flowed over his body. The building around him crumbled and a crater formed underneath him as he transformed into a super sayian 3. Okara floated and slowly looked at Romelle and soared towards her his Galra arm activated and her fist aimed for her head “NO ROMELLE” Stone shouted as he flew towards Romelle and threw himself in front of her. Romelle was frozen in fear as she saw Okara fly towards her but she was even more surprised when she saw Stone shield her with his own body “FINE THEN BOTH OF YOU DIE” Okara shouted as he came closer to the two. *BOOM* a thunderous boom echoed and both Romelle and Stone opened their eyes to see the Nyellie who was also a super saiyan 3 her power overflowing and caught Okara’s fist in her hand. Nyellie glared at Okara who looked at her in slight fear fear “wh.who the hell are you supposed to be?” Okara stuttered struggling to free his hand. Nyellie smirked as she applied pressure to his hand feeling it crack and bringing him to his knees “I am Nyellie the Princess of all Saiyans” Nyellie growled and she thrusted her foot square in Okara’s chest just and sent Okara flying back in the direction where he came. And in that moment The Blue Lion landed next to the orphanage and the King helped his youngest son out of the crater and cared to his wounds. Okara crawled out of the destruction and wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth and growled at the people who stood in front of him. He took notice that he was clearly outnumbered and that the Blue lion opened its mouth to reveal the Black Paladin named Shiro and the pilot of the Blue Lion Allura and they rushed to open the doors that held the orphans confined to the building. “oh no you don’t…Dont think you’ve won that easy “ Okara growled and saw that once the door opened he took aim at one of the children. Okara sneered and shot his hand forward towards the child but a grown woman pulled the child back in and shielded the children with her own body and everyone stared at her confusingly. Stone stared at Vocado wondering why she pushed the child back into the building and why she stood there with her arms out wide “Vocado were here to help were not going to hurt them” Stone tried to explain but stopped looked towards the direction where Vocado starred at and saw Okara and as soon as he laid eyes on Okara he quickly raised his hand up and Vocado fallowed and she soared up into the air “STONE HELP ME” Vocado screamed as her body remained still while she floated in the air “OKARA STOP THIS” Stone shouted as he begged Okara to release her. Okara snickered and slowly clenched his fist and Stone watched in horror as her body started to expand and as she screamed in pain “STONE HELP ME PLEASE AHH-“ *BOOM* Vocado screamed but Okara shut his fist exploding Vocado above everyone killing her. While everyone stared in shock Okara flew out the rubble and shot a concentrated Ki blast and it collided with the orphanage blowing it up and killing everyone inside the building. The sheer force of the explosion pushed everyone away from the building. Allura was the first to get up and she rushed towards the orphanage fallowed by Shiro but she stopped as she saw the destruction inside, Allura covered her mouth and she fell to her knees while tears rolled down her cheeks. Shiro caught up with Allura and looked in the building and the smell of burning flesh filled the air which made him stumble back to Allura and he took a knee next to her and pulled her in close comforting her “they’re gone…they were just children and they’re gone…what kind of monster is capable of this?” Shiro said loud enough so that everyone can hear. Stone looked towards the burning building where the orphanage once was and he too fell to his knees his rage slowly building up. Stone felt a liquid drip and he wiped it off expecting to see water all he saw was a red…blood red dot on his finger. Stone was soon covered in little red dots and a piece of Vocado’s clothing gently floated down and landed next to his hand. Stone clenched his eyes shut and he felt his insides start to burn as he digged his nails deep into the ground “I…I…WONT LET YOU…GET AWAY WITH THIS…” Stone Growled as he stood on his feet. The air around him started to pick up and his muscles started to slowly expand. His hair slowly started to float his pony tail flapped uncontrollably as his bangs started to stand up on its end “YOU…YOU RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS BASTARD…HOW DARE YOU…YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS” Stone threatened as he struggled to contain his rage while his tears build up in his eyes, he slowly turned to face Okara his muscles flexing “YOU’LL PAY….YOU’LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE… I. WILL MAKE YOU. SUFFER…” Stone growled and then the sound of Vocado’s screaming replayed in his head the sound of her begging him to save her and the faces of all the children. Okara took a step back feeling the power resonate off of Stone the winds violently whipping through the air. The king looked at his son wide eyed and he too took a step back “he…he is doing it” The King thought as he witnessed his son build up his energy and felt his power skyrocket “…eeeerrrrrrrggghhhhggghhhghhhh….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IM NOT GOINT TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS OKARA” Stone shouted as his the ground underneath him became a crater and his hair stood up however his hair didn’t turn super saiyan his hair remained the same his eyes didn’t go blue they were white and filled with rage and instead of a gold aura that normally covers a super saiyan’s body his was red “hehe…ha hahaha HAHA. Ill admit you gave me bit of a scare there but I knew you were no super saiyan. So hot shot, you want to fight me a super sayian 3” Okara questioned as he brushed off Stone who slowly walked towards him “I don’t understand why isn’t he a super saiyan” Travis questioned as he struggled to stay on his feet, the King looked to Travis and thought about it himself and then it came clear “he is a false super saiyan…and he is already so much more powerful…then me” The King answered but whispered the last part to himself as he watched his oldest son stand in front of the unaware Okara. Stone’s eye’s returned to normal and Stone just smirked as he stared towards Okara “Fight You? Hehe no…I want to kill you” Stone stated calmly and he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Okara and grabbed his throat and flung him in the air and chased after him delivering punch after punch to Okara’s gut sending him further into the sky. Stone quickly disappeared and reappeared above Okara and with his foot and striked Okara’s back and sent him crashing to the ground. Okara flew out of the crater furious searching for Stone but couldn’t find him “COME OUT YOU COWARD AND SHOW YOURSELF” Okara shouted “im the coward? Cowards are people who use children to their advantage” Stone answered calmly behind Okara. Okara blindly swung at Stone but he wasn’t there “what’s the matter? Surely a super saiyan 3 can kill little ole me…am I right” Stone mocked which caused Okara to grow furious. Before Okara could strike again Stone used both of his hands and grabbed Okara by his long hair and with all his strength he started to twirl Okara around in circles. Everyone on the ground stared in amazement as they watch Stone treat Okara as if he wasn’t a threat “he…he is just toying with him” Julian said aloud as his father helped him on his feet “its unreal how is he so strong and not a super Saiyan?” Travis Questioned as he also stared unable to look away. Romelle looked up towards Stone and saw him easily deal with Okara and toss him across the sky and followed him landing blow after blow chipping away pieces of Okara’s armor. Romelle clenched her fist and brought it to her chest keeping her eyes on Stone “don’t hold back…give it to him Stone” Romelle whispered as she saw Stone grab Okara’s face and with all his strength he soared down to the ground with Okara’s face in his hand and slammed him to the planet. Stone floated out of the hole and smirked when he saw Okara struggle to climb his way out. ”ILL KILL YOU ALL” Okara shouted as he flew towards Stone and attempted to land a single blow but Stone effortlessly slipped Okara’s punches and quickly shot his fist just above Okara’s gut causing him to spit up and he slowly return back to a Super Saiyan. Stone stepped back and watched as Okara fell to his knees holding his gut sucking in air trying to get his air back in his lungs. “go. transform back to a super saiyan 3, im not done kicking your ass and in your current state you wouldn’t last a second” Stone ordered which caused Everyone’s jaw drop “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BOY” Stone’s father shouted before anyone else could add Okara charged up and instantly transformed back into super saiyan 3 “there we are…*huff*…now do you understand that you just sent everyone to their graves” Okara boasted as he struggled to regain his breath “what I understand is that im about to pound you so hard that Romelle is going to be jealous” Stone mocked. Romelle overheard this and her face flustered and she clenched her fist “OH CAN YOU NOT YOU IDIOT” Romelle shouted only to have Allura slide to her side “did something happen between you two?” Allura questioned with a smug look on her face “did something happen between you and Shiro when you were drunk and he stayed a night in your room?” Romelle shot back causing Allura to also blush and she crossed her arms. “if it makes you feel any better ill give you one free shot. But im warning you, if you waste it-*BAAM*” Stone continued to mock but was cut off when Okara collided his fist to Stone’s jaw casuing a loud boom to echo off the collision. Okara chuckled as he saw how Stone’s head was rocked back but his chuckle ended when he saw Stone slowly look back at him chuckling “hehe…your gonna regret it” Stone finished as he wiped a little bit of blood of the corner of his lip. “how…how can you be this strong?...it makes no sense” Okara questioned as he held his ribs “I trained all day yesterday” Stone simply answered as he walked towards Okara “oh you think your being cute!?” Okara shot back as he continued to step back as he reached behind his back with his free hand “Bitch im adorable just Ask Romelle” Stone pointed out which caused Romelle to frown at him slightly blushing. Okara stopped in his steps and gave Stone a sinister grin which threw off Stone. Okara revealed a remote and grinned “you should have killed me when you had the chance you fool YOUR TIME IS UP” Okara shouted as he pressed the button and up in space his battle cruiser’s particle beam charged up and took aim at its pre-loaded target. Stone took a step back as he stared up in the sky and saw the ship’s cannon began to glow “Y.YOU WOULD BLOW UP A PLANET THAT YOU ARE ON?” The King shouted as he stared at the Cannon watching it build up. Okara looked towards the King “who says its aimed at Planet Vegeta?” Okara revealed as the Cannon from his ship fired ripping apart the neighboring planets. The King fell to his knees with his children as they watched their people instantly being wiped out of existence. Stone took a few steps back and watched as the people he sworn to protect where killed in an instant “wh-what have I done?” Stone said to himself as the realization slowly started to set in. Okara started to break out into a fit of laughter “DON’T CRY ILL SEND YOU ALL TO BE WITH YOUR PEOPLE” Okara shouted as he clicked another button and out from the ground came a RoboBeast that looked to be a giant Dragon made of metal and shot lasers instead of fire. Stone fell to his knees and looked at his hands cursing himself. “if we are going to die today I wont die WITHOUT A FIGHT” Nyellie shouted as she powered up, Travis nodded and he too powered up turning back to a Super Sayian 2, Julian also clenched his fist and charged up to his limits facing down the giant RoboBeast. The King glanced back and forth from his children “no…they’ll die” The King thought to himself and quickly flew behind Julian and Nyellie and striked them both in the back of their heads knocking them out unconscious. Travis slowly turned to see what the king had done “I am sorry my son” the King whispered as he stared at Travis and collided his fist to Travis’s gut with all his strength. Travis was lifted off his feet and he held onto the king’s wrist as he felt himself revert back to his normal forms just like Princess Nyellie and Prince Julian. Travis fell to his knees and laid out flat on the ground. Shiro and Allura looked at the King confused “quick grab them and take them to your ship make sure you put them in a room with no windows not until you get far away from this planet do you understand” The King Ordered as he flung Travis over his shoulders. Shiro grabbed Prince Julian and Allura Grabbed Princess Nyellie and dragged them into the Blue Lion. The King handed Travis to Shiro and just before he was about to head back into the Lion the King grabbed Shiro’s wrist and stared deeply into his eyes “you take care of her…Allura is one of kind and was my closest friend growing up and you better take care of her” The King warned and Shiro at first was taken back at what the King said but understood where he was coming from and nodded in confirmation. Once Shiro laid Travis down he saw Allura head out of the lion “where is Romelle? We won’t leave without her” Allura ordered as she headed out the Lion searching for her cousin. Romelle met Allura at the mouth of the lion “where were you” Allura scolded worried about her “im staying for Stone Allura” Romelle revealed as she placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder and forcefully shoved her back into the lion and pulled out her bow and shot the forward lever in the seat causing the Lion to take off “ROMELLE” Allura shouted as her cousin became smaller and smaller. The king looked down and saw his youngest son’s sword and picked it up and flew to Stone and lifted him up “come on son get on your feet this isn’t over” The King Reassured as Romelle came from the other side and helped Stone on his feet. “Romelle please promise me to look after Stone for me and when this is all over give this sword to Julian and tell my children I am sorry” The king ordered as he grabbed his own tail and used his youngest son’s sword and sliced off his tail and fell to his knee screaming in pain. Romelle and Stone stared in shock “Dad…what are you doing” Stone questioned as he snapped back into reality “the only chance …we have…is if you turn into the mighty Ozaru and destroy that Beast and Okara’s ship…Romelle id go and run back to Allura if I was you…” The King explained and advised Romelle. Romelle held her ground and held onto Stone’s arm holding him up on his feet “you cant scare me away that easy im staying right here by his side” Romelle stated. The King Smiled and nodded as he guided Stone away from Romelle and summoned and powered up instantly transforming into a super saiyan 3 and he held his hand in front of their faces and summoned a bright white orb in his hand “WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING? MUTTERING A PRAYER BEFORE YOU DIE?” Okara shouted as he slowly made his way to the beast and gave him the order to attack. The king ignored Okara and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder “that woman over there…she is one of a kind Stone. She reminds me of your mother. I think you finally met your match like I did when I was your age…” The King whispered playfully but then a serious look overshadowed his face and he cupped his son’s face with his one free hand “no matter what happens…I love you with all my heart my son…. You have made me so proud over the years…im just sad…that I wont be able to see how you turn out to be…I am so so proud of you Stone… no matter what happens don’t ever forget that” the King whispered as he rested his forehead against Stone’s and he let a single tear drip down his cheek. Stone felt his own tears start to build up hearing his father say that to him for the first time “Dad…what are you talking about?” Stone questioned but the King didn’t Answer and he shot the bright Orb into the sky and it expanded forming a moon “I believe in you my son” The King whispered as gave his son one small kiss on the forehead and noticed his son’s body started to twitch. Stone fell to his knees screaming in pain as he felt his insides where on fire and he felt his muscles start to rip and tear apart. Romelle rushed to Stone’s side as she tried to soothe his pain “look after him for me” The king whispered as he took off full speed towards Okara and they both collided fist one after another. The RoboBeast rushed towards Romelle and Stone but the King flew in front of the Beast and shot two Ki Blast into the beast’s eyes blinding the beast “YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME YOUR MAJESTY” Okara roared as he summoned his Ki in his hand “BOMBER DX” Okara shouted as his ki blast striked the King in Air Paralyzing him. The Beast regained its sight and growled at the King and shot a highly concentrated Laser beam at the King blasting through multiple buildings before he came crashing down. Romelle ran her hand through Stone’s hair undoing his pony tail as she noticed Stone started to grow in size “Y-YOU…NEED TO LEAVE…NOW” Stone growled as he fought the pain and started to grow a pair of fangs in his mouth” Romelle held Stone’s hand and looked him in the eye and noticed they were slowly turning red “I am Not Leaving you” Romelle answered calmly as she place her hand softly against his cheek. Stone looked back into Romelle’s eyes and closed his eyes shut “…YOU HAVE TOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” Stone roared as he started to rise ripping through his clothes and his body being covered in fur. Romelle stumbled back as she saw Stone being transformed into a giant Ape beating on his chest and shooting random ki blast from his mouth. the King slowly crawled out of the rubble and saw the great Ape blasting random areas destroying anything and everything in its path “STONE YOU HAVE TO CONTROL IT. YOU CAN DO IT YOUR STRONGER THEN ME” The King shouted. Stone looked towards the King and slowly made his way towards him and grabbed the King with one hand and wrapped his other around his hand squeezing the King in his Grip “AAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA” The King screamed as he felt his insides being crushed. “HAHAHAH YOU FOOL YOUR OWN SECRET WEAPON WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL AND BETTER YET ITS YOUR SON” Okara shouted. “S-SON…PLEASE” The king begged as he felt the life being squeezed out of him “STONE GET A GRIP” Romelle shouted as she stood atop of some rubble so she was clearly visible. Stone looked down at Romelle and growled at her “YOUR NOT A MINDLESS APE, REMEMBER THE CHILDREN THAT BASTARD KILLED REMEMBER VOCADO, HE KILLED THEM, HE IS THE MONSTER” Romelle shouted as she pleaded Stone to come back “RO…ROMELLE” Stone slowly spoke in a deep monstrous tone and gently loosened his grip on the King “KILL HER “Okara shouted as he ordered the Beast to attack Romelle. Stone quickly saw this and dropped his father and jumped in front of the beast and grabbed it by its jaws and forced it open and blew a Ki blast out of his mouth and into the RoboBeast’s mouth blowing it up, then Stone aimed at Okara’s ship in the sky and summoned a giant Ki Bomb in his mouth and shot it to the ship blowing it in half and the Giant Ape started to jump from one foot to the other foot beating on his chest. The King slowly floated to the ground and stared at his son “that’s…my boy” The King stated as he joined Romelle by her side “he did it he controlled the great ape from” Romelle stated excitedly. The King collapsed to his knees and looked up at Romelle who stared at Stone in amazement “thanks to you…” The King added as he smiled at Romelle causing her to blush *SMACK* their Victory was short lived as Okara suddenly appeared between the two and backhanded Romelle with the back of his hand sending her tumbling down the mountain of rubble. The King struggled to his feet and attempted to strike Okara but he caught his fist and snapped the King’s wrist reverting the King back to his normal state and then he kicked him in the chest also sending him tumbling down the mountain. Okara flew in the Air and aimed his palm towards the king “PREPARE TO DIE…DEATH BEAM” Okara shouted as he unleashed an unrelenting barrage of ki Blasts that pierced the king all over his body. The king slowly looked towards his son and smiled softly as he felt his body being torn apart “take…care my son, your mother will be so proud of you…ill tell her how much you love her…and be nice to Romelle boy, she is the one for…” The king thought as he felt the last bit of life slip away from his body. Stone Turned around and saw that Okara was still unleashing a barrage of Ki blast on his father and then turned his aim to Romelle “GET AWAY FROM THEM” Stone roared as he shouted as loud as he could and sent Okara flying away. Stone gently picked up his father and used his finger to press on his chest but there was no movement. The Giant Great Ape started to sniffle as he waited for any sign of life to appear from his father but there was none. The King was gone. Stone gently laid the King down but something popped in his head “Romelle where is she?” Stone thought to himself and searched for Romelle but stopped when he found her on the ground. Not moving “no…no no no…this…cant be happening” Stone thought to himself as he took a few steps back “no…don’t go away…I need you” Stoned thought to himself as tears rolled down his fury cheeks “RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The Great Ape Shouted as he pounded on his chest furiously.

The Blue Lion made it back to the Castle of lions and they got Nyellie, Julian, and Travis onto the ship and put them in one of the rooms that had no windows. Just as Shiro and Allura were about to head back out to get the rest they felt a thunderous roar echo across the land almost shaking them however shortly after the initial roar the entire ground started to shake “PRINCESSS WE NEED TO LEAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD IS TEARING APART” Coran informed as he shut the doors and started up the Engines. “NO NOT WITHOUT ROMELLE, STONE AND THE KING” Allura shouted as she attempted to override the systems. Coran stared at the controls and remembered King Alfor and how he swore to protect Allura “im sorry Princess” Coran whispered as he punched the engine and the Castle of lions shot out of orbit escaping the destruction of the planet “CORAN NO” Allura shouted as she fell to her back when the ship took off leaving the last three behind.

The Great Ape continued to shout and pound at his chest his fur slowly turning gold and a gold aura covered his body. Okara watched in amazement as he saw the Great Ape slowly transform into a giant Super Saiyan Great Ape “just like the king’s father…King Vegeta was the only one who can turn into that form…then that means…he will kill Zarkon.” Okara thought as he flew down to the king’s body and pulled out a vile and syringe. He stuck it into the kings vein and drew his blood and took the vile and quickly started to fly in the opposite direction searching for some form of aircraft that can get him off this dying planet. Stone felt a tingling sensation in his spine and then in a flash the Great Ape transformed into a Super Sayian Great Ape.  The amount of force Stone generated made Romelle regain consciousness and she shot up to see that Stone was now Golden and electricity traveled all over his body but she noticed that giant tears collected at his red eyes then rolled down his furry gold cheeks. She then noticed the dead King who laid on the ground and instantly knew why he was upset. Romelle climbed up the mountain of rubble that she was hit off of “my body may be aching…but Stone needs me…he is in pain I need to do something” Romelle said to herself as she ignored the soreness in her body and kept climbing. Stone felt his sorrow over take his mind slowly returning back to his primal instincts “STONE EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK” Stone snapped out of it and quickly turned around and saw Romelle alive and well she was slightly scuffed up but she was alive “ROMELLE?” The Great Ape spoke softly “I KNOW IT HURTS STONE BUT YOU NEED TO REMAIN CALM REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE IM RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE” Romelle shouted. Stone regained control but felt another tingling sensation in his spine and concentrated on the sensation. Romelle saw that Stone clenched his fist and then his entire body was engulfed in a golden aura while electricity ran all over his body, slowly the Great Ape started to shrink while growling furiously. The fur that was once gold and covered his entire body slowly started to turn red, his snout slowly returned back to his normal face. The red fur covered most of his body except his face, chest, hands, and abs. the golden aura was then overtaken by a fiery orange aura. Then in a blinding flash the giant Ape disappeared. Romelle searched through the cloud of dust but the Ape was nowhere to be found but a man covered in red fur except his face, hands, chest and abs. his hair was wilder and now reached to his shoulders blades, his eyes were now golden and the skin on his eyelids and around his eyes where red . He wore no shirt but he wore the same jeans that Stone wore when she first meet him and they looked the same. Romelle rushed towards the man and once she got closer she fully took in his features and knew it was him “Stone?...are you there?” Romelle questioned as she stared at the man who didn’t acknowledge her. Stone slowly looked towards Romelle at first glaring at her then he gave her a small smile. Romelle smiled brightly and hugged him tightly and she noticed that this new transformation gave him a bigger build he was more muscular then before and she can feel the power coming off of him. Before Romelle or Stone could say anything they noticed the Castle of lions fly above their heads heading out of orbit “crap I only got one shot at this” Stone said aloud his voice deeper and rougher as he grabbed Romelle by her waist and pulled her in close slightly surprising her. Stone placed 2 fingers on his forehead and concentrated on the castle. Romelle snapped out of her trance and noticed the sword of Prince Julian and quickly snatched it and then the next thing she knew they were off Planet Vegeta and in the middle of team Voltron. Everyone jumped back but Allura ran towards Romelle and cupped her face “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Allura questioned as she looked over her wounds “im fine Allura thanks to Stone he transported us back onto- *SWISH*” Romelle explained but was cut short when Stone disappeared. She ran towards the windows of the ship she instantly knew where he went “NO YOU IDIOT COME BACK HE IS GOOD AS DEAD” Romelle shouted as she hit the glass of the window

Okara searched for any sign of a ship to get him off but he had no luck “DAMMIT I WILL NOT DIE BY THIS PLANET” Okara shouted “your right because im going to be the one to kill you” Okara quickly turned around and saw Stone in his new transformation “what…what is that form?” Okara questioned as he studied “wouldn’t you like to know…it doesn’t matter…because you won’t live to reach this level…THE KILLING STOPS HERE” Stone Explained and instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Okara and gently back fist Okara in the face breaking his nose instantly and sending him flying away. “light breaks the Darkness” Stone said aloud and as he simply walked towards Okara “YOU DARE MOCK ME I AM AN ELITE WARRIOR” Okara spat as he flew towards Stone and attempted to collide his fist to his jaw. With no effort Stone simply moved his head and just started to bob and weave all of Okara’s attacks “this form is my instrument” Stone added as he caught both of Okara’s wrist. Stone glared at Okara and he stared back at stone frozen in fear. Stone easily ripped off Okara’s Galra arm and tossed it aside then placed his now free hand against Okara’s face and pushed his body away from him while he pulled his arm towards himself causing Okara to scream in pain and begging him to stop. Stone slowly teared Okara’s arm off his body causing blood to spray across his chest and face. Okara stumbled back and fell to the ground. Stone straddled Okara “ YOUR DAY IN THE SUN HAS RUN ITS COURSE” Stone roared as he started to pummel Okara’s face in nonstop making a small crater with the back of Okara’s head. Stone slowly stood up and used his tail to wrap around Okara’s neck and lifted off the ground. Stone stared at the man now unrecognizable “as you can see…I have no limits anymore” Stone growled as he placed his two fingers against Okara’s chest and clenched his fist and shot his fist through Okara’s chest with a one inch punch. Okara spat up blood over Stone’s shoulder and looked down at the hand that was inside of him “how…I don’t understand…im unbeatable…” Okara struggled to speak as blood spilled out of his mouth “you don’t understand?...now than let me put this in a way that you will understand…im about to blow my load all over your insides” Stone said calmly. Okara was caught off guard with what Stone just said and before he could even question him he began to feel his intestines burn “no homo” Stone whispered as he shot his Ki blast inside him and it came blasting out his back killing Okara…once and for all. Stone tossed Okara’s dead body aside and spat on his dead corpse. He felt the ground slowly began to shake as fire started to erupt from the ground. Stone focused on concentrating to teleport back to Romelle but the area around him started to become more and more unstable and the ground began to give way.

Romelle covered her mouth when she saw Planet Vegeta explode turning into bits of planet and dust. Romelle leaned against the wall as she shut her eyes closed “Stone….” Romelle whispered. Just as the planet exploded Princess Nyellie, Prince Julian and Travis came into the room confused until they saw their once beautiful planet reduced to asteroids. “where is my father and my big brother…” Nyellie questioned as she clenched her fist afraid of the answer. Romelle composed herself and looked Nyellie in the eye “I am so sorry…your father and brother gave their lives to save us and give us a chance…to get revenge on Zarkon” Romelle answered as she placed her hand on her shoulder Nyellie started to sniffile trying to fight back the tears that rolled down her cheeks “…daddy…” Nyellie whispered as she stared at her feet unable to look anyone in the face. Julian fell to his knees and pounded the floor until his knuckle bleed “if…if only I was stronger” Julian whispered to himself as he felt ashamed for not being able to help. Allura rushed to both Julian and Nyellie and pulled both of them in a motherly hug and rocked them back and forth “they are at peace now, they gave their lives to ensure all of our safety” Allura comforted as she thought of her child hood friend the King who selflessly gave his life for his children like a hero…a hero she respected. Travis stood by himself refusing to accept the news. Shiro noticed this and made his way towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder “You ok?” Shiro questioned as he gave Travis a soft look “he…was my only friend and his father the King was the only one who took me in when I lost my family…they were my only family…and now they’re gone.” Travis vented his voice cracking as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Shiro recognized this look he knew it all too well, Shiro stood in front of Travis and noticed his red watery eyes and pulled him in a strong hug “they’re going to need you now. They need a leader someone to guide them the way the Princess guided us. I believe that’s you” Shiro reassured Travis as he heard him start to cry into his shoulder *SWISH* all of a sudden Stone appeared in the middle of the room. He was covered in deep lacerations, parts of his fur where scorched and his chest was cover in bruises. “uh…I guess I can take the explosion of a planet and still walk away from it…hehe” Stone stated and he quickly reverted back to his normal form and then passed out, he would have fallen face first to the ground but Romelle caught him before he hit the floor. “Coran get the med bay started ill take him there” Romelle ordered as she lifted up Stone and ran down to the med bay fallowed by Travis, Julian, Nyellie, Allura and Shiro.

Stone floated in a healing tank with tubes connected to his mouth and nostrils while his wounds slowly healed “huh glad to see your healing methods are the same as ours “ Travis stated as he wiped his eyes and turned to stared at Romelle who didn’t break her gaze from Stone. “so…I guess since the king is gone…this makes Stone the new king of the Saiyans….” Julian added as he too was staring at his older brother. “they’re going to pay for this…every single one of them. Not one death will go unaccounted for NOT ONE” Nyellie stated as she slammed her fist to the wall still fighting back her tears as she stood next to Romelle.

Julian made his way to his new room and locked the door and sat at the end of his bed. After waiting a few moments he began to let out his tears crying uncontrollably “why….why cant I get stronger?” Julian argues with himself as he punched himself in the face disgusted that he felt weak. “if only I can go super saiyan…I could have been more of a help…but I only got in the way….i could have saved my father and my people….WHY CANT I GET STRONGER” Julian shouted as he slammed his fist to his knees as tears dripped on his lap nonstop. “so you want to get stronger?” Julian shot up and looked at the door expecting it to be open but it was closed “what if I told you…that I can make you more powerful? Even more powerful than your older brother” Julian searched around his room unable to find the source of the voice “wh-who are you?” Julian questioned aloud as he kept searching the room.

(Zarkon’s warship)

A small figure covered in a hood gave a half smile “call me…Haggar” the witch answered as she revealed herself.                                                                                  

   


End file.
